The Day He Come
by hwallecious
Summary: masalah seungwoo cuma satu saat dia berbagi tempat tinggal dengan wooseok, yaitu jinhyuk. (Weishin ft. Seungwoo / Produce X 101)
1. Chapter 1

The Day He Come

_**Weishin? Seungseok? Seungwei?**_

awalnya ketemu pas jaman wooseok masih maba, eh ternyata dipertemukan lagi di BEM. Pada dasarnya seungwoo seneng ngeliat wooseok.

bukan dalam kategori cinta pengen dijadiin pacar – tapi lebih ke sayang kayak ke adek sendiri. pas tau wooseok lagi butuh temen buat jadi roomatenya, tanpa ragu seungwoo ngajuin diri.

dan emang seberuntung itu dia punya roommate kayak wooseok.

karena mereka terpaut 2 tahun, kadang jadwal kuliahnya juga ga bareng. misal, wooseok ngampus pagi sementara seungwoo masuknya siang. _vice versa_. tapi walaupun gitu, wooseok tetep masakin makan siang buat seungwoo. kadang nyiapin air panas kalo seungwoo pulang malem dan emang pengen mandi.

udah rasanya kayak emang dirawat sama istri.

gak ada yang bikin seungwoo gak suka sama wooseok, kecuali satu hal.

pacarnya.

OOOO

seungwoo tau kalo wooseok udah punya pacar itu pas sebulan dia serumah bareng. namanya jinhyuk, dia beda kampus sama mereka. kira-kira empat jam perjalanan lah. makanya wooseok sama jinhyuk gabisa tinggal bareng. apalagi mereka di semester yang lagi hectic dan butuh ke kampus tepat waktu.

seungwoo gak cemburu. toh dia juga gapunya rasa sama wooseok.

cuma jinhyuknya itu kadang rese.

tiap dateng ke apartment mereka, ada aja kegiatan jorok yang jinhyuk dan wooseok lakukan.

iya, _ngeseks_.

Udah tau seungwoo (masih) jomblo, ditambah dinding pembatas kamar mereka tipis. jadi suara gesekan kecil aja kedengeran apalagi desahan gak nyantainya wooseok.

buset.

otong seungwoo kadang ga woles kalo denger erangan wooseok. padahal yang disautin namanya itu jinhyuk tapi dia ikut ikutan tegang. kurang ajar emang.

OOOO

setelah kesulitan beberapa waktu, seungwoo buat peraturan untuk wooseok. salah satunya, tiap jinhyuk mau dateng, wooseok harus lapor kedia minimal sejam sebelum dateng. dengan begitu seungwoo bisa ngungsi ke kosan temen tanpa terganggu kemesuman mereka.

wooseok setuju. dia malah ngerasa gak enak karena ngebuat seungwoo jadi gak nyaman.

"woles aja kali seok" ujar seungwoo. "paling kalo kelepasan gua bakal nyalahin lu" lanjutnya. bercanda.

OOOO

sebulan berlalu, dan gak ada insiden yang membuat otong seungwoo lepas kendali. aman.

sayangnya, beberapa hari kemudian, seungwoo dateng ke apart dalam keadaan _tipsy_. abis diajakin mabu bareng yuri. katanya sih pesta dua tahunan dia sama baekjin. seungwoo gak peduli. dia Cuma pengen minum karena emang lagi kepikiran aja sama data skripsinya dia ke_reset_ sama dongpyo pas si adek lagi main laptopnya dia. s_uch a coincidence._

rencananya sih pengen tiduran bentar buat ngilangin mabuk, terus bangun buat nyari serpihan serpihan data di laptop siapa tau ada yang bisa dia rangkai kembali. tanpa beres-beres atau ganti baju, dia langsung aja tepar dikamarnya.

beberapa jam kemudian, dia kebangun. selain karena ngerasa tenggorokannya kering banget, dia juga ngedenger tepukan kulit yang keras dan cepat serta ditambah erangan seseorang. Seungwoo panik, dia ngecek hapenya dan ternyata ada 5 _misscall_ dan 7_ chat_ dari wooseok – ngasih tau kalo jinhyuk dateng.

"ah anjing" keluh seungwoo, dia masih mabuk tapi nafsunya tiba tiba naik. dia ngacakin rambutnya frustasi. kenapa sih si otong ini dirangsang dikit udah naik aja?

seungwoo nurunin celananya, nyoba buat main solo siapa tau bisa lemes lagi. cuma ini udah hampir sejam dia nyocok kok gak keluar-keluar. makin frustasi aja dia. disisi lain, dia denger teriakan wooseok kalo dia udah nyampe dan jinhyuk ngeluarin _dirty talk_nya. Mampus gak tuh.

satu-satunya cara biar si otong normal yah nyari orang yang bisa ngasih _service_ ke dia. kebetulan dia kenal satu orang yang bisa diajak begituan di pub. tanpa mikir dua kali, dia naikin lagi celananya, ngambil dompet dan hape serta kunci mobil kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar.

sial, seungwoo langsung disuguhkan dengan penampakan wooseok yang bersandar pada dinding dekat dapur, sementara kaki kanannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggul jinhyuk. Sementara jinhyuk masih asik menjilat putting wooseok dengan pinggul yang bergerak intens.

"monyet" seungwoo kira mereka lagi _ngeseks_ dikamar.

tau gitu seungwoo gausah keluar kamar sekalian.

OOOO

end / tbc

?

hehehe it's been a while gabuat konten smut, berhubung pdx masih dikit disini yah sekalian aja deh ramein. gua ngomong apa sih gadanta.

makasih buat temen temen di twtku. kalian emang bisa aja ngetrigger sampe bikin aku terjerumus lagi :)

btw, reviewnya ditunggu :D


	2. Chapter 2

The Day He Come

_**it's seungweishin.**_

seluruh tubuh seungwoo kaku. dilema banget antara mau balik ke kamar atau ngelewatin mereka seolah-olah gak liat.

pikiran dia berkecamuk. ga ngerti lagi kenapa badan mereka bagus banget. jinhyuk emang punya bulu di sekitar betisnya tapi wooseok? mulus dari atas sampe bawah. bahkan di area selangkangan itu bersih dari bulu. sering perawatan kayaknya yah.

'kok gua malah ngeliatin mereka yah' batin seungwoo bego. akhirnya dia mulai jalan ke depan. maunya kayak ninja gitu, jalan pelan-pelan tanpa ketauan mereka. eh sayang mulutnya tiba-tiba nyerocos, "kayaknya seru dah. gua ikutan dong"

OOOO

beberapa jam sebelumnya, wooseok emang udh ngewanti-wanti jinhyuk kalo mau main mending di kamar aja soalnya roomate dia lagi gabisa dihubungin. tapi karena keburu nafsu dan emang pengen ngeliat reaksi seungwoo pas mereka lagi ngeseks, jinhyuk langsung nerkam wooseok pas lagi buatin jinhyuk kopi.

dan sekarang, jinhyuk seneng karena rencananya berhasil. seungwoo bukan lagi sange ngeliat mereka, malah ikut-ikutan mainin puting wooseok. kadang digigit dan seringnya dijilat. wooseok mengadahkan kepalanya ke pundak jinhyuk, bikin pacarnya lebih mudah bikin tanda di leher wooseok.

tangan seungwoo gabisa diem. tadinya mau masukin jari-jarinya ke lubang wooseok, sayangnya masih diisi sama otong jinhyuk. alhasil dia cuma bisa ngocok punya wooseok, tangan kirinya dia pake buat ngelepas celana dan ngeluarin otong dia.

jinhyuk ngejilat bibir atasnya yang tiba tiba kering. wooseok dia tarik ke sofa, dibuat nunduk biar jinhyuk bisa nyepetin temponya sementara seungwoo dia suruh berdiri di depan wooseok biar pacarnya bisa blowjob.

wooseok seneng liat otong seungwoo yang lebih besar dari punya jinhyuk. namun dia agak khawatir karena tadi rahangnya agak kaku abis ngebj jinhyuk dan sekarang dia harus ngebj seungwoo, senior yang dia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri.

"ngh... g-gak kuat" eluh wooseok. diterpa dari depan dan belakang, dia nyabut punya seungwoo dan mainin pake tangannya. pas wooseok dongak keatas ternyata jinhyuk dan seungwoo lagi asik ciuman. wah parah ga diajak.

"wooseok mau juga!" dia bangkit dan ikut berciuman diantara keduanya. kadang dia gigit bibir seungwoo, kadang dia kulum lidah jinhyuk. sampai akhirnya pandangan wooseok memutih. gak lama setelah wooseok, jinhyuk ikutan keluar.

"hyuk, move. gua pengen masuk" seungwoo ngocok miliknya, dia baru aja mau ngeposisiin badannya di belakang wooseok, tapi langsung dicegah sama jinhyuk, "gaboleh lah asu" ujarnya protektif.

"anjing. mana betah gua cuma dapet mulut doang, setan"

"yaudah disini aja dah" jinhyuk membuka kedua bokongnya, memperlihatkan lubang kecil yang belum pernah dimasuki oleh siapapun.

tanpa mikir dua kali, seungwoo beranjak ke belakang jinhyuk. awalnya dijilat biar ada basahnya lalu lanjut ke jari kemudian otong seungwoo berhasil masuk. gila sempit banget. pas masuk udah dijepit. rasanya seungwoo mau nginep aja di lubang jinhyuk.

wooseok kesel dianggurin, dia tidur di sofa, lubangnya dia mainin pake jarinya sendiri. "hyuk~" goda dia. jinhyuk nurunin badannya - setengah duduk - buat ngeraih bola wooseok. dia kulum sampai pipinya menirus, wooseok cuma bisa jerit dan ngeremes rambut jinhyuk.

dibelakang, seungwoo masih asik genjot. seseklai nampar bokong jinhyuk. asli enak parah.

selang sepuluh menit dengan posisi yang sama, mereka akhirnya keluar bebarengan.

"lagi?" tanya seungwoo, keduanya ngangguk.

OOOO

The End.

dah yah lunas.

gue kebiasa nulis tweetfics makanya bahasanya juga kebawa kesini hehehe maafkan. kapan kapan kalo lagi mood gue ganti bahasanya pake yg rada baku dikit ya :D

last but not least, review dong tolong :D


End file.
